rulebookfandomcom-20200214-history
Monopoly Millionaire
Monopoly Millionaire is an adaptation of the classic real-estate boardgame Monopoly, the main difference being that the ultimate goal is to accrue a million in in-game cash (not to bankrupt fellow players, as is the goal of Monopoly). Playing pieces are upgradeable which results in higher rewards from other card or board based events. The board is smaller overall as no spaces have been substituted for the usual 4 stations, tax or utility spaces. Community Chest has been substituted for Millionaire Lifestyle. Differences from standard Monopoly Read these to get an overview, then turn to set up on the next page. Detailed rules are found later in the book (when you need them) #'You win when you have M1 Million in cash.' No need to bankrupt everyone else. Just make a million as fast as possible. #'You can upgrade your mover to give you a better chance of winning.' You start with the 1* (Basic Wealth) but can upgrade to 3* (Up-and-Coming) or 5* (Living the High Life). You have the option to upgrade your mover when you pass GO. #'Property spaces start with Fortune cards on them.' You'll put a Fortune card face-down on every property space at the start of the game. When you land on a space with a Fortune card, you'll turn it over and follow its instructions. #'There are Millionaire Lifestyle cards.'Take one of these cards when you land on the matching space and enjoy living the dream. Essential tips for having a great game. *If you land on an unowned property, you must buy it OR auction it off (if you don't want it). Your turn isn't over until someone has bought it! *It's great to deal! You can swap properties with each other or offer money to get something you want. Bargain with your opponents on your turn, on their turn, in between turns... whenever. Don't be shy - do what it takes to make that million first! Set It Up! *Chance cards - Shuffle and place face-down in the appropriate space on the board. *Bank - Unwrap the bundles of money. Put the bundles in the bank tray and put the tray on the marked space in the centre of the board. There's no need for a banker but you do need a Property Agent to take care of Title Deeds, Houses and Hotels. *Movers - Everyone should put their *1 mover on the GO space. *Title Deeds - The Property Agent should organise the cards into colour sets so that they're easy to grab when people start buying properties! During the game the Property Agent will sell and auction properties (Title Deeds) and sell houses and hotels. *Fortune cards - Shuffle the cards and put one on each property space face-down. *Millionaire Lifestyle cards - Shuffle the cards and put them on the appropriate space on the board. *Give each player a reminder card. Movers & money Choose your movers. In this game, you get not one mover, but three! You may choose from a set of bicycles, cars, boats or aeroplanes. Grab your cash. Each player starts with M372k divided as follows: *M1,000 x 2 *M5,000 x 2 *M10,000 x 2 *M20,000 x 2 *M50,000 x 2 *M100,000 x 2 How to make a million & win The aim of the game is to be the first player to make a million in cash. All roll both dice - whoever rolls the highest goes first. On your turn: *Roll both dice and move that number of spaces around the board. *Is there a Fortune card on the space where you landed? No? *Take it! Read the instructions on the card to yourself. Some cards must be used instantly; others you can keep to use later. Just check what the card says. Yes? *Keep reading! Depending on where you land, do one of the following. GO Follow these instructions whether you land on or pass GO. Want to pay to upgrade your lifestyle? '''If you DO, collect your salary from the bank minus M50k then replace your mover with the next * grade up! (Swap your 1* with your 3* or your 3* with your 5*.) If you DON'T, collect your salary and continue as normal. '''An unowned property: '''Buy it for the price on the board or put it up for auction. It's good to buy lots of properties as soon as you can. More properties means more rent. If you can collect full sets, even better. A full set means double rent! '''Owned property: '''Pay rent to the owner. '''Chance or Millionaire Lifestyle: '''Take the top card and do what it says. Put the used card face-down at the bottom of the pile (unless the card says not to). '''Go to Jail: '''Go straight to jail. Do not pass GO. Do not collect your salary. Your turn is over. '''Just Visiting: '''Do nothing. '''Free Parking: Do nothing. *That's it! Your turn is over and the player to your left goes next. During the game: On your turn, or between other player's turns, you can buy houses and hotels (as long as you own a full set) and do deals with other players. GO and upgrading Whenever you land on or pass GO, collect your salary and decide whether you'd like to upgrade to the next star rating. Why should I upgrade? It's a good idea to upgrade your lifestyle because it means your potential earnings (from your salary, Millionaire Lifestyle and Chance cards) will skyrocket! How do I upgrade? Upgrading costs M50k, so first collect your usual salary minus M50k then swap your 1* mover with your 3* mover or your 3* mover with your 5* mover. Replace one mover with the other on the gameboard. You must upgrade in order - you can't jump from a 1* to a 5* lifestyle. What if I don't want to or can't upgrade? Just collect your standard salary (the amount for each level is shown on the GO space) and continue your turn as normal. Fortune cards Read the card to yourself and follow the instructions. Pay special attention to whether the card says Use now OR Keep until needed. If it's a use now card, you should treat it as a two-part turn. Buy or auction the property as directed on the card then follow the additional instructions. If it's a keep until needed card, follow all the normal steps for the space you're on (buy or auction it) then keep your card face down in front of you. You can use it at any point you want/need during the rest of the game, but only once. Start a discard pile for used Fortune cards. Millionaire Lifestyle and Chance If you land on one of these spaces, take the top card from the pile and follow the instructions. Some cards show different options depending on whether you're living the 1*, 3* or 5* lifestyle, so pay close attention to the figure that's relevant to you. Property & Rent To buy a property, pay the amount shown on the space into the bank. Take the Title Deed card from the Property Agent and put it face-up in front of you. This property's now yours - charge rent to any player who lands on it. The rent value is shown on the card. *If there are no houses, but the owner has all the properties of that colour, pay double the basic rent. *You don't pay rent on mortgaged properties. Auctions If you decide not to (or can't) buy an unowned property when you land on it, you MUST auction it off. Auctions are a great way to get a property for less than the price on the board. Bidding starts at M1k and carries on until no-one wants to bid anymore. You can still bid even if you chose not to buy it originally. Highest bidder pays the bank and takes the property card. Houses and Hotels *When you own ALL of the properties in a colour group you can build houses, either on your turn or in between other player's turns. Pay the bank the house price shown on the property card. *Each property in the group must have a house on it before you can build a second house on any of them. Always build evenly. *Once you have four houses on a property, you can build one hotel on it. Pay the hotel price shown on the property card, give the four houses back to the Property Agent and replace them with a hotel. No other buildings can now be added. Jail Go directly to jail, do not pass GO, do not collect your salary. Stay in jail for three turns unless you can escape. To escape, when it comes to your turn: *Roll a double on the dice. Use that roll to move, then end your turn. *Use a Get Out Of Jail Free card. Put it to the bottom of the pile it came from, then roll the dice and move. *Pay M50k to the bank at the start of your turn, then roll and move. *If you have not escaped after three turns, pay the bank M50k, then take your turn as normal. You can still collect rent and bid in auctions when in jail. Bankruptcy If you don't have enough cash to pay for something, there are some ways to make some. IMPORTANT: You can ONLY do these things if you're bankrupt, not under any other circumstances. *'Sell houses' back to the bank for half the price you paid for them. Sell them one at a time across the properties ina colour group. *'Sell hotels' for half the price you paid for them. You get four houses in return. *'Mortgage a property'. Sell any buildings on that property first, then turn the property 'Mortgaged' side up. Take the mortgage value shown on the card-back. You still own that property, but you can't collect rent on it until you pay off the mortgage which is double the amount. *'Sell properties' to another player. Sell any buildings on that property back to the bank then negotiate a deal with another player. You could trade cash, other properties, Get Out Of Jail Free cards or any combination of these. Mortgages You can buy or sell mortgaged properties at any price you agree with another player. When you buy a mortgaged property from another player you must either repay the mortgage value on the card to the bank. Turn the card face-up. You can now collect rent on it or leave it mortgaged. To repay a mortgage, pay the value shown on the reverse of the card to the bank and turn the card over. You can collect rent when another player lands there and build houses (if you own the full colour group). Copyright The MONOPOLY name and logo, the distinctive design of the gameboard, the four corner squares, the MR. MONOPOLY name and character, as well as each of the distinctive elements of the board and playing pieces are trademarks of Hasbro for its property trading game and game equipment. © 1935, 2012 Hasbro. All rights reserved. External Links Hasbro - Monopoly Millionaire Monopoly Millionaire at Boardgame Geek Category:Board Game Category:Monopoly Variants